<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostly Shenanigains by CRYptidSpaceKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035039">Ghostly Shenanigains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid'>CRYptidSpaceKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouija, duh - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a bunch of oneshots of the Danny Phantom characters/universe. The only reason this exists is because I rewatched DP recently...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Sam Manson, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tags and Content Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tags and Content Warnings for Each Chapter:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Mentions of death, No TWs, Ouija</p>
<p>Chapter 2 - Vague descriptions of bodily harm, Broken bones</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddie, Jack, and Danny get into an argument about ghosts. Maddie and Jack take his words to heart and use an ouija board to talk to ghosts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of death, Ouija board</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Danny, you can't deny the facts that all ghosts are horrible monsters!" Maddie argued.</p><p><br/> "Ignore the facts? You're the ones ignoring the facts. You are basing all of your research on your stupid, biased opinions!" Danny yelled, slamming his fist on the dinner table.</p><p><br/> "Our opinions are not biased! We-" Before Maddie could continue her sentence, Danny cut her off.</p><p><br/> "Have you ever talked to a ghost in person before? Have you ever tried to have a conversation with them without going in, ecto-gear blazing? No, you haven't! Believe it or not, some ghosts are friendly. Even the aggressive ones like Skulker can be interesting to talk to!"</p><p><br/> "We have to shoot first and question later! It's for our safety!" Jack defended.</p><p><br/> "No, no it's not! I've seen you shoot at small blobs of living ectoplasm before. They are literally harmless! They can't do anything! You just shoot at all ghosts so you can experiment on them later!" Danny spat. "Go talk to a ghost. Pandora, Phantom, heck, even the Box Ghost, since he's about as harmless as they come. There are some good ghosts out there, you just won't see past your prejudice."</p><p><br/> "Phantom? He is the scum of the Earth! He is not a "friendly" ghost! He deserves what he has coming for him!" Maddie yelled at her son, who was currently retreating to his room. Jazz poked at her food for a couple of moments longer, before getting up.</p><p><br/> "I-I'll go check on him." Jazz mutters, slipping away.</p><p><br/> "Where did we go wrong?" Maddie sighs, deflating after the argument. "Danny is so secretive all the time, and Jazz is always backing him up for it."</p><p><br/> "I'm sure it's just him being secret because he's a teenage boy," Jack said, a little doubt slipping through his voice. "I'm sure he'll come around."</p><p><br/> "I hope you're right"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting at the dining table with a box in front of her, Maddie sighs. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something goes wrong?" Maddie asked.</p><p><br/> "We're ghost hunters, how could this go wrong?" Jack asked, puffing out his chest in pride.</p><p><br/> "Not all of us are," Jazz muttered under her breath, sinking in her seat a little bit.</p><p><br/> "It's some family bonding! It's perfect, Danny gets to calm down and be as secretive as he always is, Maddie and I can fight a ghost if we need to, and you can psychoanalyze the ghost or something!" Jack grinned.</p><p><br/> "Okay, if you say so, Dad," Jazz shrugged, sitting up a bit straighter. Unboxing the ouija board in front of the three, Maddie let out a small laugh.</p><p><br/> "It has been a while since I've used one of these things" Maddie laughed, remembering her college days with Jack and Vlad.</p><p><br/> "Nothing wrong with going old-fashioned!" Jack grinned. The three rest a finger on the planchette on the board. "Are there any spirits here?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> The planchette slowly moved, inching towards yes, before sliding across the board and settling on no. "Well that's strange, the planchette should have moved towards yes," Jack muttered.<br/> "Dad, the ghost is probably being sarcastic," Jazz said, trying to be reasonable.</p><p><br/> "Sarcastic? That's a human thing. What purpose would a ghost gain from mimicking sarcasm?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "What's your name?" Maddie asked, promptly cutting off the argument before it began.</p><p><br/> The planchette wiggled around slightly, before settling on a name. "<em>P-H-A-N-T-O-M</em>"</p><p><br/> "Get back Jazzypants, the vile creature is here!" Jack yelled, whipping his head around trying to spot Phantom.</p><p><br/> "Relax, you said you wanted to talk to the ghosts like Danny said. You can't talk to them if they're-well, they won't talk to you if you shoot them," Jazz said. Jack grumbled, before settling down.</p><p><br/> "So Phantom, what are your intentions?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>T-A-L-K</em>" The planchette slid across the board.</p><p><br/> "Are you lonely?" Jazz asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>YES</em>"</p><p><br/> "How do you get lonely? Tons of ghosts have come to Amity, just talk to them." Maddie shrugged as if it was that obvious.</p><p><br/> "<em>H-A-T-E M-E</em>"</p><p><br/> "They hate you?" Maddie asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>YES</em>"</p><p><br/> "How can ghosts hate? They do not feel emotions, it's just mimicry of human traits." Maddie mumbled, mainly to herself.</p><p><br/> "<em>NO</em>"</p><p><br/> "No? No what?" Maddie huffed.</p><p><br/> "I think he's trying to say that you're wrong. That he does feel emotions," Jazz offered.</p><p><br/> "That's ridiculous!" Maddie yelped, glaring at her daughter's absurd idea.</p><p><br/> Phantom didn't move the planchette, instead opting to allow the Fenton's to argue and try to work it out on their own.</p><p><br/> "Look, just...just forget I said anything. Let's go back to talking to Phantom," Jazz sighed.</p><p><br/> "Let's," Maddie agreed.</p><p><br/> "So, Phantom, how did you die?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>E-L-E-C-T-R-O-C-U-T-E-D</em>" The planchette skitters around shakily. The subject was obviously still a sore spot.</p><p><br/> "Electrocution? Were you a criminal who was put to death? I knew you were bad!" Maddie yelled.</p><p><br/> "<em>L-A-B,</em>" The planchette spelled out. "<em>E-X-P-E-R-I-M-E-N-T</em>."</p><p><br/> "You were an experiment?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>NO</em>"</p><p><br/> "So, it was a wrong-place, wrong-time situation?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>YES</em>"</p><p><br/> "That's unfortunate," Jack mumbled.</p><p><br/> "How old were you when you died?" Jazz asked, despite already knowing. Maybe showing his young age would gain sympathy from their parents.</p><p><br/> "<em>1-4</em>"</p><p><br/> "Fourteen! That's so young! That explains your small physique." Maddie mumbled. Finally, she wasn't acting outright awful to Phantom.</p><p><br/> "Why, um, why do you seem to haunt Amity Park?" Jack asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>L-I-V-E-D H-E-R-E</em>" Phantom replied, the planchette sliding across the board.</p><p><br/> "Do you remember who you were before you died? Do you remember your name" Maddie asked.</p><p><br/> "<em>YES</em>"</p><p><br/> "What was your name?" Maddie asked. This question gained no response. "Phantom? Are you still here?"</p><p><br/> After another moment of hesitation, he replied. "<em>YES</em>."</p><p><br/> "What was your name?" Maddie asked again. Just like the previous time, she didn't get a response. "Why won't you tell us your name?"</p><p><br/> "Because nobody knows I'm dead," Phantom said, appearing before the Fentons.</p><p><br/> "What do you mean? How could nobody notice a fourteen-year-old child suddenly disappearing off the face of the Earth?" Jack questioned.</p><p><br/> "I wasn't very popular. I was kind of a loser, if I'm being honest. I guess that worked out in the end because it hurt the people around me less," Phantom shrugged.</p><p><br/> "Well, if you won't answer that, then can you at least say why you're speaking to us face-to-face instead of through the board?" Maddie asked.</p><p><br/> "I don't know if you've ever looked down the barrel of a gun before, but it isn't very welcoming. I'd rather not get shot, like, ever again, because it's still an unpleasant experience," Phantom shrugged. At the very least, Maddie and Jack had the decency to look apologetic about that. "I'm just glad that you seem to be talking to ghosts now. We can be an entertaining bunch if you'll talk to us. Minus Skulker, that guy has a weird obsession with killing me and using my body for stuff."</p><p><br/> Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, because the Fentons had a mixed expression of disgust and horror. "Oh, not like that. I meant like, using my skin as a rug, like those bear rugs that people have. Gross, if Skulker ever thought of doing that, he would face a punishment worse than death. Gross." Phantom shuddered, picking up on what they were thinking.</p><p><br/> "That's still not a lot better, you know," Jazz said.</p><p><br/> "Eh, you get used to other ghosts' obsessions after a while. His ghostly obsession is just a bit weirder than some of the rest." Phantom shrugged. A frost breath slipped out from between Phantom's lips. "Well, speaking of other ghosts, I've got to head out and deal with whoever is throwing a hissy fit out there."</p><p><br/> "Stay safe, Phantom," Maddie said, giving a small wave.</p><p><br/> "Trust me, it's what I do best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get out of my way, Fenturd!" Dash laughs, shoving Danny into a locker and kicking the door shut. Dash was too caught up in his laughter to hear the sickening crack that came from the locker. Or rather, Danny's arm sticking out of the locker.</p>
<p><br/> Gently pushing open the locker door, Danny stares and his arm that definitely wasn't supposed to bend like that. "Well, that's new" Danny huffed, before walking over to Sam and Tucker's lockers. "Hey, by chance, do either of you have a jacket? Preferably a loose-fitting one?" Danny asked.</p>
<p><br/> "Why, what did you do?" Tucker asked, pulling a spare sweatshirt out of his bag.</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, you know, the usual," Danny replied, grabbing the sweatshirt. "My arm is busted, and I'd rather just hide it until it heals so I don't have to deal with worried parents and teachers all day. Or a cast, that would be awful." Danny shudders.</p>
<p><br/> "Ew, dude, that's gross!" Tucker yelps, catching a glimpse of Danny's arm. It was slowly bruising all around his forearm and it had a bump from where the broken bone was.</p>
<p><br/> "I'll fix it after school," Danny replied, shrugging the sweatshirt over his head and gingerly sliding his arm through. "I just need to make it through the day. That shouldn't be that hard, right?"</p>
<p><br/> "I bet you just jinxed yourself," Sam said, hand on her hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It turns out that Danny did indeed jinx himself if his current predicament was any indication. "Seriously, Skulker, you don't want my skin right now. It's all bruised and gross." Danny huffed, trading ecto-blasts with the aforementioned ghost.</p>
<p><br/> "Shut it whelp, I will get your pelt no matter the costs," Skulker yells, charging at Danny with an unknown weapon.</p>
<p><br/> "I'm trying to be considerate here," Danny yelped, dodging the weapon. "Wouldn't you like your kill to look as nice as possible when you display it?"</p>
<p><br/> "That's none of your-" Skulker began, before a loud crack echoed around the fighting ghosts. "What was that?" Skulker asked, pulling a face.</p>
<p><br/> "My arm. It's kind of broken at the moment, so could we hurry this fight up?" Danny asked, holding his arm, which looks significantly worse than a few hours prior.</p>
<p><br/> "You're a ghost, why do you have bones?" Skulker asked. "Is this a weird halfa thing?" Suddenly, the fight was over as quickly as it began.</p>
<p><br/> "I guess? Why's that so surprising? You had bones at one point too," Danny states.</p>
<p><br/> "I haven't for a long time," Skulker huffs. "Just, go fix that. That's disgusting," Skulker shudders, before turning around. "You don't need to suck me into that <em>thing</em>, I know my way back to the Ghost Zone."</p>
<p><br/> Danny floats in shock for a few moments, watching Skulker leave. That was the furthest thing from what he had expected. Phasing back into school, he detransformed in the bathroom and went back to class.</p>
<p><br/> "I've got to break my bones more often. Dare I say, Skulker was afraid of it," Danny whispers to Sam and Tucker when he sits back down in class.</p>
<p><br/> "Please don't make this a habit," Sam mutters, her eyes never leaving the front of the room.</p>
<p><br/> "I can't promise anything, but I'll try," Danny shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> EXTRA SNIPPET:</p>
<p> Finally back at the Fenton residence, Danny sits on his bed with Sam and Tucker dumping themselves on the floor. "So how are you gonna fix that problem?" Tucker asked, vaguely gesturing towards Danny's arm.</p>
<p><br/> "Intangibility and invisibility, I guess. Seems easy enough, yeah," Danny says. Pulling up a picture of what his arm should look like on his computer, Danny takes a deep breath in and turns his arm intangible and invisible. However, he leaves his bones visible.</p>
<p><br/> "That has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever seen," Sam whispers, leaning closer to Danny's arm in morbid curiosity. Tucker quickly turns around, his face turning a bit green. </p>
<p><br/> "A warning next time would be nice," Tucker huffs, hand over his mouth.</p>
<p><br/> "Sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time I break a bone," Danny laughs. Sticking his hand in his arm, he pushes and pulls his bones around until they vaguely look like the picture he was referencing on the computer. "Now, we just have to wait for my ghost healing to kick in," Danny says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>